¡Desmadre en la antigua Roma!
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Si Jason proviniera de la Antigua Roma ¿Qué haría Afrodita para conseguir que él y su hija favorita se unan? A esto súmenle una máquina del tiempo y una semidiosa nada femenina ¿Qué tenemos? Jasper! Saben yo siempre quise que alguien hiciera un fic de PSO o HoO en el que los personajes viajen en el tiempo (me obsesionan estos viajes) pero como no he encontrado ninguno lo haré yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, romanos y griegos, mestizos y mestizas. Soy algo nueva en esta clase de fics, normalmente me pueden encontrar los fans del anime, pero he hecho una excepción porque amo enserio amo Las Crónicas del Campamento mestizo. Pero me he dado cuenta que hay demasiado poco lemon Jasper en español! Es una gran ofensa! Son mi pareja favorita y como tal** _ **NECESITAN MUCHO LEMON**_ **, es por eso que me encargaré de hacerles sus buenos one shot lemon porque dioses del Olimpo o les hacen lemons o se los hago yo. Y carajo que como que me llamo Guadalupe y tardo en actualizar les haré mi tercer long fic!**

 **No se preocupen, subiré semanalmente porque el fic ya** **está terminado, así que a menos que me quiten el Ipad tendrán capítulos cada semana ( o cada 10 comentarios, como lo prefieran)**

* * *

 ** _Índice_**

* * *

 **1\. ¿Estoy en la Antigua Roma?**

 **2\. Jason me interroga**

 **3\. Hija de Venus tenías que ser?**

 **4\. ¡Ayuda!**

 **5\. Piper deja eso**

 **6\. Los romanos son peores que las colegialas**

 **7\. Meca-ponis al rescate**

 **8\. Dime por Júpiter que estoy soñando**

 **9\. Bienvenidos al Campamento Júpiter**

* * *

 **1\. ¿Estoy en la Antigua Roma?**

Al fin, la guerra contra Gaia había terminado. Piper y los otros cinco habían vuelto todos a sus respectivas casas o campamentos. Annabeth y Percy estaban acaramelados en cualquier lugar en que se los viera, Leo y Calipso estaban igual y no sabía exactamente cómo estarían Fran y Hazel pero los imaginaba igualitos.

En el campamento Júpiter. Oficina del Pretor Frank Zhang:

El pretor Frank estaba sentado en su silla con su novia de casi catorce años –13 y ocho meses– entre las piernas, con el pantalón –y el boxer– en las rodillas; casi completamente dentro de la malditamente apretada intimidad de la centuriona Hazel, quisiera entrar por completo pero ella era tan pequeña que no podía.

\- Frank más fuerte... por favor - Hazel se mordió el labio para no gritar, aunque ella estuviera arriba el era el que dominaba, Frank era muy dominante en esto, no podía correrse sin su permiso y debía pedirle todo por favor dioses quería correrse.

\- Hazel - gruñó el hijo de Marte, algo disconforme con que ella quisiera correrse antes de que el se lo ordenara

\- Fraank por favor ahhh - la hija de Plutón gimió con fuerza a duras penas soportando el ritmo del pretor

\- Pídelo de nuevo - masculló apretando los dientes para no gritar.

\- Déjame correrme por favor - pidió la chica, con una cara de necesidad que Frank no pudo resistirse

\- Permiso concedido -

Al otro lado de la puerta un lar se quejaba de cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde sus días, que si –si algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo– hubiera pasado en sus tiempos habrían tenido un terrible castigo y blah blah blah.

El lar se fue corriendo a contarle a Reyna para conseguir al menos un reproche, aunque sabía que de todas formas no le creería, es decir ¿Quién podría creer que alguien como Frank le haría _eso_ a una -prácticamente- niña como Hazel? No, nadie le creería. No le hacían caso cuando estaba vivo ¿Por qué lo harían ahora que estaba muerto? Y Además en el remoto caso de que le creyeran, si antes lo normal era hacer la vista gorda ¿Qué habría de cambiar ahoa? Ciertamente nadie, era inútil, se detuvo y mejor se encaminó a los baños jojo eso sonaba mejor, legionarias bañándose. La buena no-vida de un lar.

Volviendo al campamento Mestizo

Piper estaba en el búnker 9, observando a Leo y a Calipso trabajar quién sabe en qué. Esos dos parecía una máquina, trabajaban a toda velocidad y con una sincronía envidiable, Piper suspiró, quisiera encontrar a su otra mitad, de los seis que habían partido a las tierras antiguas ella y Leo eran los solteros, pero luego apareció lo de Calipso y ahora ella era la soltera del grupo. Que irónico, la hija de la diosa del amor soltera...

Un rato más tarde fue a por sus valijas, dio una vuelta por el campamento y por puro aburrimiento volvió al búnker 9, encontrándose con lo que tanto habían trabajado Leo y Calipso terminado.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Calipso haciendo un mohín, la verdad es que se habían hecho muy buenas amigas

\- Sih, visitaré a mi padre una semana y luego me tendrán el resto del año - Piper suspiró –de nuevo– otro viaje para ver a su padre en el que a penas lo vería ¡Viva! - pero antes de irme por una larga semana, díganme ¿qué es eso?

\- Valla Reina de Belleza creí que jamás lo preguntarías - Leo le sonrió confiado - Es una máquina que te tele-transporta a cualquier lugar y a cualquier año al que quieras.

De repente Piper oyó una voz en su cabeza " _Prueba la máquina hija, ahí encontrarás lo que necesitas_ " la voz sonaba dulce, melódica, como la de su madre...

\- ¿Puedo probarla? - Leo la programó para viajar dos segundos al pasado y por las dudas tomó sus maletas consigo.

En cuanto Leo jaló la palanca una paloma sw posó sobre el tablero de control y comenzó a picotear algunas migas de tacos de tofu cambiando las coordenadas por otras mucho más lejanas. Para cuando lograron alejarla Piper había desaparecido y la paloma había hecho un desastre que tomaría días arreglar y otros tantos para encontrar y rescatar a Piper.

Apareció en un pastizal, estaba mareada y desorientada. Esa tonta máquina de Leo la había hecho aparecer valla una a saber dónde. No, no era culpa de Leo, una estúpida paloma había aparecido y luego ¡PUF! Adiós búnker 9 hola pastizal perdido en el tiempo.

Una paloma... ¿Afrodita qué quieres?

\- Madre ¡¿A dónde carajos me haz mandado?! Vuelvo de pelear contra una diosa loca y otra diosa todavía más loca me manda a un pastizal perdido en el tiempo! - Piper continuó gritando y lanzando improperios, refunfuñando su mala suerte. En resumen comenzó a caminar pateando todo a su paso.

Caminó en línea recta y empezó a notar ruido, como voces, apuró el paso y de repente se encontró contra el tronco de un árbol ¿Cuándo había entrado en un bosque?

Un hombre, rubio, ojos azules, llevaba una toga como las de Hazel y Frank sobre un antepasado de la camisa, caligaes –sandalias de soldado mega pesadas–, una gladius colgando de un cinturón de cuero y una tela morada colgando desde el hombro. Era definitivamente un romano. Su 'amada' madre la había mandado a la antigua Roma, simplemente genial. Nótese el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? - estaba hablándole en latín, Oh dioses Hazel! Gracias por hacerme aprender latín - No eres de la lagión, solo legionarios pueden acercarse - Piper se desmalló, entre el mareo por el viaje inter-temporal, la caminata y el chico romano con cara de te-mataré-sino-me-dices-ya-mismo-qué-haces-aquí no pudo más.

Jason retrocedió por reflejo ante el repentino desvanecimiento de la mujer. Ahora que lo notaba era una mujer, no podía ser un espía o poseer alguna capacidad nociva.

Se veía delicada, dioses si estaba tan asustada que perdió la consciencia. Vestía un pantalón como si quisiera pasar por hombre, pero claramente la forma de su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Tenía las piernas largas, la cintura estrecha y ¡Por Venus! Qué delantera... Completamente deseable. ¿Pero en el nombre de Júpiter qué era eso que usaba arriba? Esa cosa de color naranja que decía "Camp Half-Blood" y debajo había un Pegaso, ¿qué idioma era ese?

Enemiga potencial o no, era una mujer y estaba sola en un bosque, no iba a dejarla des-protegida. Cuando la iba a alzar en brazos notó el cilindro negro que había estado cargando la chica... Era pesado para una mujer ¿Cómo lo habría cargado? Se encogió de hombros, no era una dificultad, la cargó junto con su extraño cilindro a la casa que era de su padre, una de las pocas casas estables del campamento permanente. Debía ser el único no-centurión viviendo en una casa en vez de en una tienda de cuero.

* * *

 **Y? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? No? Me odian? Tranquilos que pronto llegará para los fans de Kamisam Hajimemashita el siguiente y penúltimo capítulo de "Celo" jeje. Que perver soy. Bueno mis peques los amo y comenten! Los obligo! :3**


	2. Jason me interroga

La chica llevaba inconsciente toda la tarde, había ido a entrenar, había vuelto y ella no se había movido del sillón. Empezaba a hacer frío y antes de darse cuenta había puesto una piel de oso para cubrirla. Entonces se dio cuenta que la estaba cuidando como si fuera una esposa o una hija. Tapada con la piel de oso, los ojos cerrados, las trenzas semi-sueltas y la cara pacífica parecía una niña...

Las chispas comenzaron a brotar de sus manos por lo que se recordó no acercarse mucho a ella, era una mujer, las mujeres eran delicadas, podría electrocutarla o literalmente romperla por error con su fuerza brutal.

Sin embargo, no se sentía capas de echarla o de despertarla para que se fuera. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola pero para cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba despertándose, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, no verdes, no grises, no marrones, ¡no jodas! Sus ojos cambiaban de color!

\- Kyaaaa! Where the shit am I? Who are you? - Jason no tenía idea de en qué idioma estaba hablando pero estaba seguro de que estaba completamente asustada y tal vez algo enfadada. Bueno tenía sus buenas razones, si fuera mujer y se despertara en un lugar desconocido, tapada con una piel de oso y con un hombre mirándola fijo también se asustaría y enojaría.

\- Calma está todo bien, no te he tocado te lo juro - entonces pensó que tal vez ella no hablara latín

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó para su sorpresa en latín

\- Jason Gratia, praetor de la quinta cohorte de la duodécima legión fulminnata, hijo de Franco Gratia y Atina de Gratia - la chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera sorprendida

\- ¿La quinta cohorte? ¿Duodécima legión fulminnata? ¿Es broma madre? ¿Me enfrenté a una diosa loca para que me traigas aquí? ¿Qué te hice? - Jason estaba lejos de entender lo que pasaba pero pareciera que ella estaba relacionada con su legión y su cohorte.

\- Em ¿Señorita...? - se acababa de dar cuenta de que no conocía su nombre

\- Piper McLean - que nombre más raro

\- Bueno señorita Piper, como verá está en mi casa y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, puesto que la he encontrado en las afueras del campamento, con una daga y no es un legionario ni un familiar de ningún legionario - Jason pensó que recordaría a una mujer tan atractiva -

\- Ni aún aquí escapo de interrogatorios, ¿verdad? - la miró sin comprender pero enseguida dejó el tema

\- Dime por favor quién eres - comenzaba a sospechar que había algo raro con ella

\- Bien, soy Piper McLean, la familia me dice Pipes, tengo 16 primaveras. Soy jefa de la cabaña Afrodita en el campamento Mestizo. Mi padre es actor mi madre es Afrodita. Soy vegetariana, ósea no como carne - Jason la miró horrorizado - peleé en la guerra contra Gaia hace poco, derrote con mi daga Katropis a la diosa de la nieve Khaione, engañé a Heracles para que me dejara pasar por el _mare nostrum_ y le quité a Aqueloo su otro cuerno, amo el surf y por si no lo notaste soy una semidiosa griega - antes de que Jason pudiera procesar la información o preguntar qué carajos era el surf, ella se levantó y se acercó a él y le tocó la frente en una caricia que se extendió hacia su mejilla derecha, por dos segundos sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, nunca le había pasado, usualmente las corrientes eléctricas no le afectaban pero esta lo golpeó como reuniendo todas las que el mismo había provocado - Ya decía yo que tenías los ojos de Thalía - mirada confusa por parte del pretor - señor-no-le-digo-a-la-chica-que-encontré-que-en-realidad-soy-hijo-de-Zeus ah no perdón Júpiter - cómo lo sabía?

\- ¿Cómo lo haz sabido? - Jason estaba francamente impresionado, y a un semidiós que ha peleado con monstruos y humanos toda la vida no lo sorprenden muchas cosas

\- Tienes los ojos de mi amiga Thalía, ella es hija de Zeus la versión griega de tu padre, además llevo un año viviendo rodeada por semidioses, ninfas, náyades, un centauro, Dionisio para mí, Baco para ti, sátiros, una perra gigante del Inframundo... Y no recuerdo qué más, el punto es que descubro al tacto a veces de vista quién es un semidiós y quién no, sobre quién es tu padre divino ha sido porque tus ojos me recuerdan a los de Thalía sino no lo habría sabido - se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia

\- ¿Entonces eres verdaderamente una semidiosa? - eso explicaba varias cosas y habría otras interrogantes, además de su extraña ropa.

\- Sí, ¿lo dije antes, no? ¿Oye tengo curiosidad, puedes volar, o invocar tormentas, rayos o resistir y controlar la electricidad? - había detallado sus poderes a la perfección

\- Sí, normalmente nadie sabe la parte de volar, pero adivino Thalía también puede no? - comenzaba a tener curiosidad sobre su media hermana

\- Nop, le dan miedo las alturas, eso de volar era un poder agregado que supuse no tendrías, pero un día muéstrame - la miércoles, cada vez le caía mejor, ¿estaría embrujandolo?

\- Estás hechizándome hija de Ve-Afrodita? - si así de directo era, por eso tenía una montaña de pretendientas de la cual deshacerse, no entendía cómo no lo encontraban insoportable, pero bueno allá ellas...

\- ¡Qué! No! ¿Cuántas veces voy a decirlo? No puedo hacer hechizos de amor ni de nada! no se me dan, solo manejo el embruja-habla - Piper parecía cansada de esa pregunta, iba a preguntarle por el embruja-habla cuando ella se le adelantó y le respondió de antemano - el embruja-habla es la capacidad que poseen algunas hijas de Afrodita para persuadir verbalmente a las personas de hacer lo que ellas quieran, dicen que funciona mejor cuando la persona en cuestión se siente atraída hacia ti pero esa capacidad solo la utilizo en los enemigos o para evitar tareas - esto último lo dijo con voz pícara, sin saber por qué, su tono le hacía querer rodearla con los brazos, aún así ignoró el sentimiento y siguió interrogándola.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - la curiosidad lo hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de la creciente atracción hacia Piper

\- Soy de Estados Unidos, California, pero vivo en Long Island Sound en el Campamento Mestizo - contestó ella

\- ¿Dónde está eso? - se sentía perdido sobre los lugares a los que mencionaba

\- En América, un continente que será descubierto dentro de muchos siglos, está muy al oeste, allí será la futura cede de la Duodécima Legión Fulminnata - el tono melancólico en su voz le hizo pensar si su pareja estaba allí

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - sería una oráculo? Como tantos otros griegos...

\- Soy del futuro amigo, en el tiempo al que pertenezco tu legión es la única que queda y está conformada solo por semidioses o su descendencia, una amiga, Reyna, es pretora - ¿mujeres ocupando cargos militares? Eso no se lo creía - junto con el novio de mi mejor amiga Hazel, el es hijo de Marte es muy buen chico se llama Frank, pero no sé, yo no podría salir con él, es decir su vida pende de un hilo o mejor dicho de un leño. Hazel es centuriona es muy buena, todos le huyen por ser hija de Plutón pero dioses es tan tierna no veo cómo pueden ser tan crueles con ella, sabes ella me obligó a aprender latín, otra de las muchas cosas que le agradezco - parecía que iba a largarse a llorar o a reír, ahí mismo. Y la verdad, no sabía por qué pero creía en su palabra

\- Bueno está claro que serías una oponente digna en batalla no? - ella había hablado de sus proezas, si lograba impresionarlo le creería completamente que era una semidiosa

\- Si, queres pelear verdad? - cuando lo dijo pareció como re-animada quería verla así seguido

\- Eso iba a sugerirte - contestó con simpleza

\- Vale - Piper cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir - cuando quieras - en cuanto el se acercó para atacar y lanzó un puñetazo, ella lo desvió y lo tomó por la muñeca, giró la misma y aplicó presión logrando retorcerla y hacer que el se arrodillara, pero en el momento en que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo Jason le envió una descarga eléctrica que la hizo soltarlo, cosa que él aprovechó para tomar el control de la situación y ponerla a ella contra el piso de forma brusca, Piper gimió, el sonido lo excitó - Jason suéltame por favor - lo pidió tan agradablemente y con una voz tan melodiosa que todo su cuerpo le pedía obedecerla, la soltó - Jason recuéstate contra el piso - una vez más su voz le hechizó le hizo obedecerla incapas de querer desobedecer, la castaña desenfundó la daga y la puso contra su cuello - aún quieres pelear J-a-s-o-n? Quieto - su tono le hizo cuestionarse si quería pelear, y entonces entendió que había utilizado su embruja-habla en él, estaba comprobado era una semidiosa, se resistió a escuchar sus palabras dulces y obligó a sus miembros a responder, en un rápido movimiento los dio vuelta y ahora ella estaba abajo, de la impresión había soltado su arma

\- Mm no, no quiero pelear, creo que he ganado - sin darse cuenta comenzó a a acercar su boca a la de ella, no podía negar la inmensa tentación que sentía de besarla, cuando por la puerta entró el otro pretor, Octavian. Ese sujeto le caía mal.

\- ¿Dioses Octavio? Creí que habías muerto en la guerra contra Gaia y... ah si cierto estoy en el pasado - el hombre le dedicó una mirada confusa y señaló la pose comprometedora en la que estaban e instantáneamente se separaron y sentaron en el suelo

\- Jason no sé cuántas veces te lo diré pero no sexo en el campamento, y si las estabas matando estoy seguro de que sabes que está mal - Jason quería atarlo a una piedra, revolearlo bien lejos e invocar un rayo para asegurarse de que no vuelva, esa chica Piper NO tenía que saber eso

\- En realidad estábamos peleando - se guardó el y gané - está comprobado eres una guerrera y una semidiosa - lo dijo más para aclarárselo a Octavian que a ellos mismos.

\- ¿No me creías? Creo haberte dicho expresamente que soy hija de - vio a Octavian y se tragó el Afrodita que iba a decir, sabía que no era el Octavio que había conocido pero we parecía y mejor curar que prevenir - Venus

\- Bien bien ahora te creo - se paró y le dio la mano para ayudarla pero ella la rechazó y se levantó sola, y todo esto ignorando olímpicamente a Octavian

\- Em sigo aquí, mira Jason, venía a darte el reporte con tus nuevo legionarios, pero te dejo con tu nueva adquisición diviértete haré la vista gorda... - y ahí Piper no pudo contenerse, tenía carácter jo cada vez le apetecía más dominarla, sí tenerla para él sonaba bien.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que adquisición? Yo no soy de NADIE - quería hacerla comerse esas palabras, si definitivamente le le apetecía oír Jason soy TUYA - puede que tu veas a las mujeres como objetos pero de donde vengo somos tratadas como iguales, he peleado al lado hombres y me han tratado como a un igual, te exijo lo mismo, no me dejo pisotear por nadie, así que repite eso y te haré comer bronce celestial señor nieto de Apolo - Octavian la miró anonadado

\- Cómo? - confusión!

\- Reconoce a los semidioses por tacto y te ha tocado el brazo - innegable era una semidiosa, sino es que era la propia Afrodita

\- Y por si no lo sabes el bronce celestial es letal para los semidioses y su descendencia, qué pasaría si entierro mi daga en tu estómago eh? - linda, violenta y obviamente inteligente porque no muchos semidioses pueden aprender otros idiomas es muy difícil, por lo que era definitivamente inteligente. Completamente su tipo

\- N-no ya entendí no yo-yo me-me voy adiós Jason buenas noches a tu chica - Piper le dedicó una mirada de puro odio

\- No digas tú chica eso suena a propiedad, he dicho que no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mí misma ¿haz entendido? - algo nervioso Octavio salió del lugar

\- Te ganaste mi respeto - cualquiera capás de hacer a Octavian cerrar la boca y amenazarlo todo al mismo tiempo era digno de su respeto

\- Bueno si eso es todo, creo que me voy no pienso causarte problemas y debo ser una molestia así que ¡Que seas feliz! - al instante Jason se asustó, si esa era la palabra, no quería que se fuera, era una semidiosa como el, sabía lo que era ser perseguida por monstruos, debía entender lo que era no terminar de encajar con los humanos, dudaba alguna vez encontrar a una mujer que le causara la misma impresión

\- ¡Espera! Si eres como yo, sabes que afuera a esta hora hay monstruos, además hace frío, te ofrezco mi casa para que descanses - Jason estaba seguro de que eso había sonado lógico, bueno casi.

Un rato después de intentar convencerla de quedarse Piper accedió por fin y se quedó a dormir en la casa de Jason. Ella se fue a dormir primero, Jason se quedó revisando lo de los nuevos legionarios.


	3. Hija de Venus tenías que ser?

Jason tuvo el sueño más erótico de su vida, protagonizado por la chica que acababa de conocer, dioses quería tenerla.

Al final del sueño escuchó la voz de la madre de la semidiosa que había capturado la atracción de hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

\- Jason, no la dejes ir, te haz sentido atraído a ella pero no es solo eso, pronto el sentimiento que se forma en tu pecho será más fuerte, si sigues te enamorarás de mi hija, solo necesitas unos días y tus sentimientos hacia ella serán incontrolables, te lo advierto si dejas que se valla hoy serás reconocido por siempre, pero si te enamoras de ella terminarás por hacer un largo viaje, tal vez te ganes prestigio pero no como el que ganarás si la dejas ir ¿Afrontarás una vida solitaria, jamás volverás a sentir por una mujer lo que sientes hoy por mi hija, estás dispuesto a perderla?

A la mañana siguiente Piper se despertó con algo pesado rodeándole la cintura, abrió los ojos y se encontró a Jason, levantó las pieles y comprobó estar vestida, suspiró de alivio, el por su parte estaba usando pantalones y nada más, las mejillas le ardieron, trató de separarse pero Jason apretó su agarre.

\- Quédate quieta, hace mucho frío y aún quiero dormir - su voz sonaba ronca del sueño. Se quedó quieta y volvió a dormirse, el rubio la apretó más contra su pecho como si temiera que se esfumara de un momento a otro.

Cuando se levantó Jason acababa de hacerlo también y estaba vestido en su totalidad, le hizo una seña con la mano y le indicó que lo siguiera, terminó en la habitación que le había pertenecido a su madre, sacó algo de ropa y se la tendió, era un vestido que se ajustaba al hombro izquierdo con una tela colgando del derecho largo hasta los pies, y un cinto en la cintura, a Jason se le hizo agua la boca al verla.

\- Repíteme, por qué debo usar esto? - pareciera que ella no notaba lo bien que lucía y eso estaba indudablemente hermosa

\- Porque si te vas a quedar hasta que vengan a rescatarte como haz soñado y alguien se entera de que eres una semidiosa griega te odiarán - se guardó el como a mi madre, su madre era griega y no tenía una popularidad positiva

\- Y por qué me preocupa que me odien - qué cabezota que era!

\- Porque el odio de una muchedumbre de legionarios con familia incluida suele terminar en muerte - le explicó

\- Ah vale - no se veía muy convencida pero se acomodó el vestido y salió a recorrer el campamento acompañada de Jason. Solo podía decir o pensar: nada que ver con el campamento Júpiter. Era como una mini ciudad con tiendas de campaña en vez de casas y doce casas estables demasiado grandes para las tienditas de campaña de cuero esas podrían ser los edificios solo que las "casitas"estaban remitidas a la parte Este del campamento y los "edificios" solo estaban en el Sur.

Jason observó con el corazón latiendo a prisa como los ojos cambiantes de Piper escrutaban el campamento, dividido en área de entrenamiento al Oeste, enfermería y el templo de aseo ( un gigantesco y excéntrico super baño) al norte, tiendas de campaña al este y casas de centuriones al Sur. Perfecta organización, debía estar asombrada de la tan perfecta forma en que los romanos organizan todo prolijamente.

\- Me gusta más el campamento Júpiter - decepción, si esa palabra le iba bien, esperaba impresionarla y hacer que quisiera mudarse permanentemente al campamento, tal vez fuera un poco acelerado o ilógico pero funcionaba muy bien... En su cabeza...

\- Pues según tú, un día esto será el campamento Júpiter, así que quédate y espera la transformación - Jason se preguntaba si Venus lo había hechizado para enamorarse de su hija, y si en el proceso también lo había vuelto idiota, tal vez eso explicaría porque tanto esfuerzo en hacer que una casi-desconocida se quedara consigo y por qué estaba diciendo, pensando y sintiendo cosas tan estúpidas.

\- El campamento Júpiter estará en otro continente ¿lo olvidas? No veré como se transforma en El campamento Júpiter y Nueva Roma, Nueva Roma es la pequeña ciudad junto al campamento donde van todos los que han cumplido diez años de servicio y quieren retirarse, allí estudian, trabajan y forman sus familias, acortándolo quiero volver a mi tiempo y ni bien cumpla los 18 mudarme a Nueva Roma - la ilusión destellaba en sus ojos de forma encantadora, Jason pensó que preferiría que le hiciera la misma ilusión quedarse con él, de preferencia en su casa sin interrupción de esclavos/as, ahora que lo pensaba de ayer a hoy no había visto a la esclava de su madre, esa que prácticamente lo había criado.

\- Bueno, te llevaré con las familias de los legionarios tal vez hagas amigas o aprendas tareas de esposa, seguramente te servirán cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo con tu prometido - dioses del Olimpo, le hervía la sangre de pensar que alguien la esperaría en su tiempo, era suya! Aunque ella aún no lo sabía (N/T: claro que sí campeón, claro que sí – mirada sarcástica– -.-)

\- Eh? ¿Cómo que tareas de esposa? ¿Y de dónde haz sacado tú que tengo un prometido? - gran metida de pata eh? Sí definitivamente gran metida de pata.

\- Es que, como eres hija de Venus, me resulta difícil pensar que no estés casada o mínimo comprometida, además eres demasiado - lo cortó, antes de que terminara de hablar ella le dio un buen e inesperado golpe en el estómago, ¿por qué sospechaba que la había ofendido?

\- Primero no presupongas nada solo porque mi madre es la diosa del amor, segundo vuelves a hacer un comentario machista como "tareas de esposa" y te puedes olvidar de tener hijos ¿Me haz entendido? - era muy violenta y qué carácter ¡Jo! Cada vez le gustaba más.

\- Hecho - y con eso dio fin a la conversación.

Piper se hizo amiga de las mujeres del lugar con asombrosa rapidez, se enteró de que Jason estaba en la legión desde los diez años, aún cuando no se podía entrar hasta los dieciséis, le explicaron que en tiempos de guerra el reclutamiento era menos exigente, aún así era el pretor más joven que hubiera existido. Había muchos chismes sobre Octavian el que los había sorprendido luego de la pelea, todos indicaban que su puesto era comprado y varias cosas más que no pudo recordar.

En cuanto les comentó que había dormido en casa de Jason, ellas le preguntaron qué tal la había pasado en su cama, es decir la trataron de prostituta, ella les explicó que el la había encontrado en el bosque, que se había desvanecido y que la había llevado a su casa para atenderla, para cuando despertó era de noche por lo que no la dejó marchar y ahora le había ofrecido vivir con él hasta que la vinieran a buscar, tuvo que imprimir poder en su voz para convencerlas de que no había tenido relaciones sexuales con el sexy pretor Jason. Omitió que habían dormido en la misma cama, sabía que si lo decía no habría magia en el mundo que las convenciera de que nada había pasado.

Por su parte Jason había ido a entrenar, para su desgracia el rumor de que tenía a una mujer joven que no era su esclava y que era demasiado hermosa ya se había extendido, causando algunas risas entre sus hombres, claro, tuvo su pequeña venganza haciéndolos correr a todos 32 kilometros cargando a cuestas diez kilos de maderas astillosas. De vez en cuando le gustaba estar a cargo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y se reencontró con ella, estaba en la mesa de las mujeres, no estaba seguro si era el único que la veía brillar pero tenía una pequeña pregunta ¿Cómo es que su cabello estaba tan... Limpio? Es decir, no sabía cómo eran los templos de Aseo de donde venía pero debían tener muy buenos aceites de limpieza para que el cabello le durara limpio tanto tiempo.

La luz que parecía rodear a Piper se hizo más fuerte hasta cobrar un tono rojizo, una paloma voló a su hombro, era completamente blanca, la gente a su al rededor la miró, ella estaba engullendo un melón y se atragantó en cuanto notó el brillo rojo rodeándola.

\- Dioses, díganme que no es la bendición de mi madre de nuevo! - todo el mundo la miró interrogante - estoy maquillada de la nada? - asentimiento general - noooo! La última vez estuve así por dos días! Esto no se va con nada! - ella continuó engullendo vegetales y sopa de pan, mientras todo el mundo murmuraba que era hija de Venus y que recién se daban cuentas, que con razón el pretor Jason la había acogido y valla una a saber qué más, pero Piper se obligó a no escuchar y a comer nada más, ahora todo el mundo le llamaría hija de Venus.

Hija de Venus tenía que ser...


	4. ¡Ayuda!

**Hola queridas lectoras, me te o que si no comentan 4 personas mínimo este capítulo borro el fic Celo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Ayuda!**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Piper y Jason vivían bajo un mismo techo, a este último le atormentaba el deseo de tenerla, cada noche se veía inmerso en dulces torturas y debía despertarse antes de terminar, correr a una habitación vacía y "calmarse" de no hacerlo Piper se despertaría empapada de semen y dioses eso sería enserio vergonzoso,¿Qué era lo peor de todo? Que Venus/Afrodita tenía razón aunque fueran muy pocos días ya se había acostumbrado a dormirse con Piper en brazos, despertarse oliendo su dulce aroma a manzanas y básicamente a su presencia, si al principio cuando a penas le conocía le había asustado que se fuera ahora la idea le aterraba, no quería que se la llevaran! ¡Ella le pertenecía! Aunque aún no lo supiera, tomó una decisión, si ella se iba la seguiría, no iba a soportar separarse de ella. No, podían mandarlo a pelear contra un drakón pero no podían alejarlo de ella, eso sí que sería una muerte segura, al drakón podía matarlo como ya lo había hecho antes pero a la sensación de vacío no podía matarla, no había matado al vacío que su difunta madre dejó ¿cómo lo haría con el que quedaría si Piper se iba? No, no podía dejarla ir. Solo quedaba un pequeño detalle ¿Qué sentiría ella por él?

Por su parte Piper podía decir que estas habían sido sus mejores dos semanas, Jason Jason Jason ahh el pretor llenaba hasta el último de sus pensamientos, su mente estaba dividida entre la parte que quería volver a casa y la parte que quería quedarse con Jason, dioses el chico era tan perfecto, lo había visto combatir el solo a un drakón, tres cíclopes y dos dracaenaes y salir vivo, era estricto, fuerte, valiente, amable, paciente y tan lindo, todas las noches se acostaba semi-desnudo y la abrazaba como a un oso de peluche obligándola a sentir su marcada musculatura cómo no sentirse atraída a él?, sin mencionar que cuando hablaba con el se sentía diferente, como más confiada y toda su aura la hacía sentir protegida. Al principio no estaba segura pero ahora lo estaba, se había enamorado de él. Seguro el no sentiría lo mismo, es decir el tenía 21 y ella era una niñata de 16 y medio, el bien podría ser un modelo masculino, ella a duras penas se arreglaba ¿Qué podría ver semejante hombre en ella? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Como de costumbre Piper trató de levantarse y Jason se lo impidió, abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Piper y aspiró su aroma, a la chica la recorrió un escalofrío, lastimosamente el se retiró rápido y se fue a vestir para poder ir a desayunar y luego a entrenar.

Un rato después de desayunar Piper fue a pasear por el bosque, como todas las mañanas, caminó sin rumbo un buen rato, pero algo estaba mal, esta vez se sintió... Observada

Iba a emprender la vuelta, seguro el almuerzo estaría cerca, pasó por entre los árboles cuando de pronto alguien la estrelló contra un árbol y le sujetó las manos.

\- ¡Suéltame Octavian! - el muy maldito señaló con su mano libre a sus orejas y ella pudo ver los tapones de cera que se había colocado, esto había sido completamente premeditado, llevó la mano de su oreja a sus labios como pidiéndole que se callara pero ella le mordió el dedo sobresaltándolo, el lo sacudió y lo llevó a su boca.

\- Sabes, Piper, estoy algo celoso de Jason, el tiene a la hija de Venus como puta personal y algo debes de tener para que te halla mantenido por dos semanas seguro tienes el paraíso entre las piernas para mantener a alguien como Jason contigo... Haz de saber complacer a un hombre, bueno yo también te quiero probar - sonrió malicioso.

Piper podría tener ambas manos inmovilizadas pero Octavian había olvidado que ella era una guerrera, le pegó un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna y soltó sus dos manos, lista para darle su merecido, cuando de desde atrás apareció Jason y le tiró un gancho derecho que lo noqueó.

\- ¿Te ha tocado? - estaba haciendo correr a sus hombres cuando escuchó fuerte y claro cómo la voz de Piper pedía a Octavian que la soltara, ese desgraciado a cualquier lugar al que atacaba tomaba mujeres como parte del botín y no para esclavas, no, las violaba y las dejaba para que se murieran, el lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada con un botín que no le pertenecía por más pena que le causaran esas mujeres, si Piper le gritaba a él, entonces ella estaba en peligro, mandó a sus soldados a correr diez kilómetros más y se fue directamente hacia donde escuchó el grito de Piper, llegó justo cuando Piper se había librado, pero aún estaba enojado, ella estaba llorando, descargó la bronca en un gancho derecho que si no lo mataba al menos lo noquearía y luego sería expulsado de la legión, se encargaría personalmente de que lo corrieran - ¡Responde Piper! - estaba furioso, nadie, nadie, enserio NADIE –aparte de él– tocaría a Piper, era suya carajo! Le importaba un cuerno que ella aún no lo supiera, le pertenecía. El llanto de Piper se agudizo, se había asustado y el le gritaba aplausos señores! Se merecía un gran aplauso! Sarcasmo? Dónde?

\- No - la voz le temblaba - pero me ha empujado con demasiada fuerza contra el árbol y me ha insultado - su voz se quebró, sabía que ella era fuerte, pero hay cosas que realmente duelen más que los golpes, Jason no podía imaginar lo que se sentía pero imaginaba que no quería saber realmente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Piper - me ha dicho que soy tu puta y que me quería probar y yo le he pegado un rodillazo de pura bronca, pero es que no sabes lo mucho que una mujer se siente insultada cuando la tratan de prostituta si no lo es, ósea nada en contra de las prostitutas pero no es algo que yo haría, es honestamente ofensivo y creo que aún quiero golpearlo - Jason asintió gravemente como dándole permiso, ella instantáneamente comenzó a patear el cuerpo de Octavian una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho veces. Ahí se detuvo. - dioses me siento mejor - así como así, tan rápido como habían llegado las lágrimas se fueron.

Fueron al gran comedor situado en el centro del montón de tiendas de campaña para almorzar, y por hoy Jason no entrenó soldados, se dedicó toda la tarde a la destitución de Octavian, salió de su "oficina" murmurando que nadie intentaba tocar a su mujer y salía impune.

Llegó la hora de la cena demasiado rápido, Jason comió sin apetito, no podía creer que Piper se había recuperado tan rápido, o bien eso le pasaba a menudo y había decidido no deprimirse o estaba acostumbrada a los ataques constantes y superó el intento de violación con la misma facilidad que superaba un ataque.


	5. Piper de-deja eso (lemon!)

**¡Hola! Quiero que me prresten mucha atención! Este es el primer lemon en todo su nombre, es el de lo más malditamente fuerte que he hecho, si quieren el próximo cap de celo para este año comenten, o los mato a todosss comentenn!**

* * *

Como todas las noches Piper se fue a dormir primero y él se quedó abajo un rato pensando en lo que había pasado solo por dejarla sola un rato ¿Qué si eso se repetía? No podía permitirlo, a la próxima ocasión podría ser distinto además su deseo por ella era cada vez más fuerte, y hoy al ver cómo se había defendido del idiota de Octavian no había hecho más que aumentar.

Subió las escaleras y se metió en la cama. Enroscó su brazo al rededor de la cintura de Piper y la apretó contra su cuerpo, pero se ve que todavía no estaba del todo dormida, se removió y terminó por darse vuelta, ahora, de frente, estaba apretada contra el, sentía sus voluminosos pechos apretados a su pecho, con la luz de luna que llegaba desde la ventana veía sus rosáceos labios, carnosos y tentadores. Mentiría si dijera que nunca se había aprovechado para besarla mientras dormía, sabía que el sabor de su boca era delicioso, mentiría si dijera que no le había apretado los senos mientras ella dormía como tronco, mentiría si dijera que no aprovechaba para tocarla tanto como pudiera mientras estaba dormida, no estaba orgulloso pero no podía evitarle, con el paso de los días se hacía más y más necesario.

Con cuidado se movió entre las pieles y se puso sobre ella, quería besarla, no, necesitaba besarla. En cuanto posó sus labios sobre los de ella una especie de fuerza se ciñó sobre él, no pudo evitar abrirse paso en su boca, no se sentía dueño de sus acciones pero tampoco podía frenarlas, antes de darse cuenta tenía la lengua estancada en su garganta y no podía parar.

Piper despertó, Jason estaba besándola con una pasión arrolladora, sabía que eso estaba mal qué le pasaba a los hombres el día de hoy? primero Octavian ahora Jason, quién más? Trató de empujarlo pero no pudo, no la libró hasta que se les acabó por completo el aire

\- Piper - jadeó - lo siento ah no puedo - jadeó de nuevo, falto de aire - no he querido hacer esto, pero no me he podido contener - Piper sintió como la erección bajo la ropa de dormir del romano estaba tocando su entrepierna - me haz gustado desde que te conocí y he llegado a enamorarme de ti ¿Qué me haz hecho? ¿Con qué me embrujaste mujer? No sales de mi cabeza, me he contenido por dos largas semanas teniéndote aquí- omitió el hecho de que la tocaba mientras dormía, no era algo que ella debiera saber - hueles tan rico que me marea y podría perderme en tus raros ojos cambiantes ¿Qué le haz hecho a mi cerebro? Estoy enloqueciendo, no sé que sientes por mí pero te necesito, por favor no me odies por esto, entiendo si quieres irte pero por favor no me odies - estaba enserio desesperado, cualquier otro la habría tomado sin s consentimiento, pero no podía, que el cielo lo perdonara quería que ella lo quisiera, no que lo odiara. Piper estaba encantada con todo lo que le había dicho, algo dentro de ella se encendió, no sabía qué era, era como si fuera instintivo, no pensó lo que hizo.

\- Jason - ronroneó su nombre, de alguna forma se posicionó sobre él de forma que el rubio no pudo más que excitarse - no estoy enojada - acercó su mano más y más hacia el miembro de Jason - ahh estás muy duro - Piper le acarició el pene - y dioses eres muy grande y está caliente - su voz sonaba falsamente inocente - dime se siente bien esto? - envolvió en su mano tanto como pudo, lo apretó y lo movió de arriba abajo

\- Ahh Piper, de-deja eso, no me tortures así - Piper lo miró con fingida inocencia y se mordió el labio

\- No te gusta? - Jason tomó las dos manos de Piper y la juntó en su cabeza, en un movimiento rápido la puso bajo su cuerpo y rompió a besarla con salvajismo, le arrancó la camiseta de piyama que tenía puesta con sostén incluido, tomó lo más cercano –el sostén– y le ató las manos para después comenzar a estrujarle los pechos mientras la besaba con desesperación.

\- Ahhh ¡electrocútame! ¡hazlo! - Jason cumplió la orden inconscientemente y vio como ella se arqueaba de puro placer, bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica repartiendo besos húmedo que la hacían gemir, siguió bajando hasta que sustituyó una de sus manos con su boca. Cada célula en su cuerpo se removió de puro placer, mientras el se turnaba para chupar, lamer y morder deliciosamente sus pechos mientras los exprimía como si buscara leche. Hechó la cabeza hacia atrás incapas de soportar tanto placer, su sexo palpitaba en busca de atención mientras se expandía y flexionaba los muslos.

Pronto se desató otro beso apasionado y salvaje como el que encendió toda esa pasión.

Piper echó para atrás su cabeza otra vez cuando sintió que Jason invadía su intimidad con dos dedos, aún bajo las bragas se sintió sus dedos deliciosamente empapados.

'Dioses, Piper me encantas...' dentro fuera dentro fuera, Jason convinaba el enloquecedor vaivén con ocasionales electrocuciones y sin duda sus pechos sensibles no se la ponían fácil con los pezones duros como piedras, tan sensibles que le quitaba el aliento el sentir uno de ellos entre los los, literalmente, eléctricos dedos de él.

El placer la volvía loca, su vientre se quemaba y casi no sentía las piernas, Jason no se detuvo ni cuando sintió sus dedos ser exprimidos y luego empapados con el estruendoso orgasmo que liberó Piper acompañado de un largo suspiro.

"Por Júpiter" Jason la veía derrumbada de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, semi-desnuda y jadeando, solo verla así lo hacía querer penetrarla de una vez y hundirse hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Piper volvió a sentir esa rara sensación de saber y no saber lo que estaba haciendo, se desató las manos, se sentó y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Jason

\- ¿Pi-Piper? ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora? - le sonrió arrebatada por la lujuria.

\- Complacerte - le ronroneó con voz gatural.

Piper bajó su pantalón con una rapidez que no le dio tiempo a replica antes de que se diera cuenta ella introdujo su miembro ¡en su boca! Nunca había sentido algo tan tremendamente placentero, Jason gruñó con fuerza, no podía no creer lo que le estaba haciendo pero no podía detenerla, de hecho cuando comenzó a mover la cabeza no pudo pensar nada más que en sujetar su cabeza para que no dejara de hacer eso.

\- Piper - gimió algo aturdido

Su cabeza daba vueltas y los gemidos que Piper ahogaba en su boca llena lo mareaban de placer aún más, su entrepierna dolía de necesidad, su erección se endurecía cada vez mas y con eso se volvía más sensible al juego de lengua que la castaña le imponía, podía sentir como se lo metía mas profundo, hasta su garganta.

\- Stercore - gruño retirando su miembro de la boca de la chica - Piper enserio te amo, si me dejas poseerte no te dejaré ser de nadie más, nunca - volvió a posicionarse sobre ella.

\- Jason también te amo, hazlo - la besó con todo el amor que llevaba medio mes escondiendo, Jason guió su miembro hasta su entrada y la penetró tan rápido como pudo esperando reducir el dolor de perder la virginidad que las mujeres sentían, rompió su barrera con inmensa facilidad y ella gimió

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? - el parecía realmente consternado

\- Nah, ha sido solo la impresión de sentirte dentro tan de golpe no dolió casi nada - Jason la besó de nuevo y empezó a moverse

\- Ay dioses - jadeó el

Sus caderas se golpeaban entre sí, gemían y jadeaban con fuerza, Jason demostró una fuerza y habilidad dignas del hijo de dios más iditoa/lujurioso –jaja no me resistí– del Olimpo. Mientras, Piper estaba ida, cabeceando contra la almohada, disfrutándolo grandiosamente.

\- Por los dioses Piper estas tan apretada mm ¡qué delicia! - Jason estaba fuera de sí

El pretor aumento el ritmo, embistiéndola contra el respaldo de la cama de manera brutal

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah! - Piper gemía rebotando entre las envestidas salvajes de su amante.

\- Por Venus, ¡que mojada estas! - Jason estaba que se le iban los ojos del placer

\- Y tú estas tan duro - gimió con fuerza de nuevo, mientras Jason aumentaba la velocidad

Las manos de Jason buscaban sus pechos para apretarlos, estrujarlos entre sí, rozar los pezones y electrocutarlos, dioses le encantaba que la electrocutara! Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tan salvaje y apasionado que Piper se esforzó por no desmayarse de placer,

\- Más más más más - exigió Piper

\- ¿Quién es tu amo? - preguntó Jason enroscando su mano en el cabello de Piper y tirando para presionarla a responder

\- Ahh TÚ! Soy tuya Jason, soy TUYA! - Jasón elevó más la velocidad.

\- Más duro por favor! - pidió, él se lo concedió.

Ella atrapó su cintura con las piernas.

\- Por los dioses más rápido - pidió Piper

La penetraba más rápido mientras su embruja-habla se salía de control y le ordenaba electrocutarla o besarla, jo cómo amaba que usara su embruja-habla, sus senos apretados contra su pecho, su sexo ardiendo, arrasando con sus entrañas, su cuerpo tenso y duro de excitación

Jasón volvió a besarla, de su comisura bajaba un pequeño hilo de saliva, la cama casi rebotaba con todo el peso y la agitación que tenía que soportar, no sería de sorprender que se rompiera por su salvaje primera vez juntos, porque estaba claro que no era la primera vez de Jason.

-Me vengo! - Piper gimió en cuanto la alcanzó el orgasmo

Jasón gruñó ferozmente, la abrazo con fuerza, aplastando sus pechos aún agitados por el movimiento, y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en su vida.

En cuanto recuperó la consciencia notó que Piper se había desmallado, no lo había resistido, pobre, era su primera vez y el iba de salvaje. No, si era un genio ¡Súper considerado! Sarcasmo? Dónde?

Jason se encogió de hombros y tendió las pieles sobre ellos. Lo hecho, hecho staba y no podía decir que se arrepintiera.

* * *

 **AHORA UN POCO DE HISTORIA SOBRE EL SEXO EN ROMA**

 **Bueno eh, quiero contarles un par de cosillas sobre la antigua Roma, en esta época, antes del cristianismo, la castidad era solo para las damas importantes y ni siquiera era exactamente fieles, una vez casada la pareja –y normalmente con hijos– el hombre era tan infiel como quisiera, la mujer lo mismo pero en secreto, sí podían matarla por adúltera, pero no sino la descubrían, el amor en la Antigua Roma no existí, era considerado debilidad, no había muchos -por no decir ningún– romano que se rebajara a darle placer a su mujer –prostitutas no cuentan– una vez un miembro del senado admitió –porque hablar de sexo entonces era tan normal como ¿qué vamos a cenar? a día de hoy– que a él le gustaba que su mujer también disfrutara del acto tanto como él, y eso le valió un destierro así que se imaginarán que si alguien supiera de esta nochesita (y no me refiero al sexo sino a que ambos lo disfrutaron y Jason se esforzó en que ella lo disfrutara igual que él) es probable que Jason sea desterrado (si no perteneciera al senado bien podrían matarlo) bueno y con eso concluyo mi clasesita de historia sexual romana.**


	6. Los romanos son peores que las colegiala

Jason se despertó primero, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo bombardearon. Había permitido a Piper cometer un tabú, le había permitido hacerle un oral, aún cuando no la consideraba inferior, es decir ella era una semi-diosa como él, aunque fuera una mujer estaba seguro –ya que **era** virgen– que no era prostituta, no debería haberle permitido semejante cosa, había ensuciado su boca y lo que era peor quería volver a hacerlo. Para colmo se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba por ella, recién ahora se dio cuenta de que se había preocupado por hacerla sentir bien, Jason nunca había hecho eso, un romano no se rebajaba a darle placer a una mujer, era tabú. Sin embargo...

No quería que ella le temiera, no quería que ella le odiara, quería que lo quisiera, a diferencia de muchos –casi todos si no es que todos– Jason no era bisexual, los hombres no le atraían como a muchos otros, eso ya era raro, hacía bastante que no tenía relaciones con nadie. Y es que entre lo de ser pretor y los monstruos no tenía tiempo, y entonces venía Piper y de alguna extraña forma lo enamoraba, él! Un romano enamorándose! Por primera vez desde que la conoció pensó con sensatez, se había olvidado de que los romanos no aman a las mujeres, los romanos no se preocupan de su placer y definitivamente no les permiten darles orales.

Dioses esto estaba enserio mal, se había enamorado, se había preocupado de su placer, le había permitido darle un oral y contradictoriamente la veía como a un igual. Era un desastre, no lo podía creer y ahora era terriblemente tarde, no podía simplemente echar marcha atrás, no, ya la había poseído una vez, ya no podría soportar no tenerla.

Podría jurar que había sido la noche más placentera de toda su vida, dioses quería que todas sus noches fueran exactamente iguales, quería enrollar sus brazos alrededor de Piper de nuevo, despertarla y tomarla de nuevo.

De pronto un halo rojo se extendió por la habitación y dejó de estar en su habitación. De pronto estaba en un prado, frente a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, no eran marrones? Su cabello y ojos cambiaban, y ahí se dio cuenta, estaba frente a Venus, la madre de Piper, ahora entendía por qué los ojos de Piper eran tan raros...

\- Hijo de Ze-Júpiter... Tranquilo, lo más probable es que todos los tabúes que haz roto no contarán, te advierto que mañana llegarán a rescatarla la pregunta es ¿Iras con ella? Si la dejas ir mañana nunca la volverás a ver y jamás podrás encontrar a nadie que te entienda como lo ha hecho ella durante los últimos quince días, el placentero sentimiento que aflora en tu pecho se marchitará y no volverá a florecer así que piénsalo bien ¿La dejarás ir? Porque si lo haces tendrás un gran poder y - Afrodita pareció tentarlo a abandonarla pero el romano no se dejó

\- Iré con ella al Hades si hace falta, no quiero perderla, en toda mi vida jamás había encontrado a nadie que supiera lo que es ser perseguido por monstruos, la presión que es sentir que debes ser el líder o de que esperen que tu resuelvas todo, o que te traten de idiota o- la diosa lo cortó, ya había entendido el punto

\- Ya entendí, estas bien colado por mi niñita - resumió sonriente la diosa

\- ¿Por qué me haz embrujado así con ella? Ya no puedo quitármela de la cabeza- rezongó el hijo de Júpiter

\- Desde el día en que naciste las Moiras tejieron el destino para que fueras su alma gemela, ¿Sabes? es realmente dificil transportar a alguien a otro tiempo, la verdad no sé ni por qué las Moiras me hacen hacer estas cosas pero el caso es que la mandé al pasado para que te conociera ¿Por qué crees que al instante llamó tu atención? Ver a quien te está destinado cuando se supone que jamás lo verías es una sensación incomparable, la atracción es innegable - le dijo Afrodita o era Venus? No lo sabía...

\- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacerla nacer aquí? - cuestionó el pretor

\- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¿Pero quién entiende? Las Moiras son complicadas... - balbuceó la diosa del amor- Pero el amor es igual o peor de complicado - sonrió enigmática - entre complicados nos entendemos un poco... ¿Dime te hubiera resultado igual de atrayente si hubiera sido tan sumisa y servicial como todas las esclavas que haz ganado en botines de guerra? - Jason pensó en cada vez que ella le negaba a hacer algo por el a menos que se lo pidiera por favor, el hecho de que no lo veía como una autoridad a la que obedecer, Jason suspiró- ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera una esclava griega? Una prostituta más que hubiera ya pasado por las manos de muchos y tú solo fueras el propietario de turno? - Jason se atragantó con la saliva que estaba tragando, no, definitivamente no quería eso, el había sido el primero en tenerla y quería ser el único en su vida ¡El único, carajo!- bueno querido te dejo - con una última sonrisa amorosa la diosa se fue, pero mientras se iba dijo algo así como Disfruta mi regalo, ¡Piper, está moj…

Pero su voz se cortó. Volvió a estar en su habitación, sobre su cama y con Piper a su lado, la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, ignoró el dolor en su entrepierna y simplemente la abrazó. La quería, no, la amaba. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería gritar el que la toca está muerto. Pero no podía, ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo luego de irse con ella es decir, si los romanos eran tan negativos a darles su amor y afecto a las mujeres ¿Cómo serían los griegos? Por lo que sabía eran mucho peores y ella vivía en un campamento griego, dioses esto iba a ser dificil... Agradeció no tener que levantarse hoy, normalmente eso le molestaba pero hoy, joder hoy sí quería tener el día entero de descanso.

Hoy era día _nefasti_ ya que era el tercer día después de las _nonae_ de _Aprilis (_ en el calendario romano el 8 de _abril)_. No le sorprendía que el sueño con Venus hubiera sido tan real, después de todo estaba en su mes.

Sonrió un poco, hoy podía levantarse a la hora que quisiera, si llegaba al _ientaculum_ (desayuno) o al _prandium_ (almuerzo) o a la cena; le valía madres. Tenía a nada menos que a la hija de Venus entre sus brazos ¡por todos los dioses tenía una suerte indiscutible!

Le hubiera gustado pensar en toda la ternura que le inspiraba, pero joder ella estaba desnuda y el también –sin mencionar que con una dolorosa erección– por lo que para su desgracia la ternura del momento en que admiraba sus lindos rasgos, su cabello chocolate y su rostro pacífico murió más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, para dejar paso al fogoso hambre que le causaba verla así, desnuda, con los pechos voluminosos al descubierto y algunas marcas rojas que taaal ve... Al carajo marcas rojas que le dejó la noche anterior.

Volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y con una sonrisa que oscilaba ligeramente entre malvada y depravada con un pequeño toque de perversión. Se acercó a sus labios, tenía la boca entre abierta y podía oler su aliento, ya no lo resistió y la beso. En el momento en que volvió a sentir esos labios cremosos, dulces y carnosos bajo los propios su cerebro se desconectó.

No tenía idea de cómo podía seguir dormida, si bien sabía que Piper había tenido una primera vez salvaje vamos no podía tener el sueño tan pesado ¿O sí? Jo que envidia, cuando era niño solía tener el sueño pesado, pero luego de ser reclutado seis años antes de lo debido para ir a la guerra... pues su sueño se volvió ligero, supuestamente no debió haber sobrevivido al duro entrenamiento de los legionarios peero ser hijo de Júpiter ayuda un poco.

Instintivamente guió su mano a la entrepierna de Piper. La sintió mojada, caliente y bien dispuesta para el.

\- Así que de eso hablaba Afrodita... - sonrió de lado y le dio las gracias a su suegra.

No se detuvo a hacer nada, estaba demasiado excitado para detenerse a nada, la penetró con una energía salvaje. Al instante Piper abrió los ojos atontada y los volvió a cerrar mientras arqueaba la espalda para juntar más su cadera a la de él.

La sensación era abrumadora, completamente absorbente, no daba lugar a réplica solo podía cabecear suspirando entre rebotes mientras sentía que toda ella se agitaba para seguir el ritmo de esa danza ancestral tan antigua como el tiempo y tan apasionada como el fuego. Un fuego tan ardiente que le quemaba las entrañas y la hacía ansiar tocar el cielo con las manos.

\- Ahhh Jason ¡Más! - Piper gimió ante la embestida brusca de Jason.

\- ¿Quieres más fuerte, pequeña Piper?- la forma ronca y sensual en que pronunció su nombre casi la hizo correrse, pero reprimió el impulso y se descargó gimiendo - Te he echo una pregunta Piper - esta vez su voz sonaba amenazante como un " O me contestas ya verás...

\- Ah ¡Sí! ¡MÁS FUERTE POR FAVOR! - Jason sonrió complacido y aumentó el ritmo hasta lo humanamente posible, su pene resbalaba duro entre la húmeda cavidad de la castaña con ese enloquecedor vaivén dentro fuera dentro fuera, dioses inmortales cómo era posible que se sintiera tan bien?

\- Piper córrete - susurró con la voz ronca de excitación, y esta vez no pudo sino obedecerle, había algo indescriptible en su voz que la obligaba a obedecer, Piper se preguntó si eso era lo que sentían los demás cuando usaba su embruja-habla con ellos, la castaña se corrió gritando estruendosamente mientras le tiraba de los cabellos mientras sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y luego volvía.

\- Jason mmm me encantaa como ugh ahh - le hacía gracia la forma en que no podía hilar una frase debido al placer que invadía su mente y le satisfacía aún más ser la causa de ese placer –Dioses cómo se había rebajado a eso? Maldito amor! Es tan... ¿A quién carajo trataba de engañar? ¡Le encantaba todo esto por estúpido y anti-romano que fuera!– luego de un buen rato por fin fue su turno de abandonarse al orgasmo. Salió de dentro de ella y se recostó un momento para recobrar energías, la rodeó con un brazo y le besó la sien perlada en sudor. Sonrió para sí mismo, no podía estar más seguro de que la amaba con todo su ser.

Pasados diez minutos de calma y quietud, Jason sintió que la energía volvía a su ser, acercó la nariz a su cuello y le causó algunos escalofríos cofLeTocóLaTetaYLaElectrocutócofIdiotacof. Repentinamente; en lo que no podría calificarse como arranque ya que fue premeditado pero tampoco podía decirse que lo hizo con delicadeza; la dio vuelta y volvió a posicionarse sobre ella.

\- Jason, dame un descanso - se quejó la castaña, lastimosamente el romano no cedió

\- Ayer hiciste algo muy malo Piper, haz roto un tabú, por lo tanto tendré que castigarte - Jason la hizo sentir su miembro duro entre los muslos

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que... - la mirada que le dedicó le hizo saber que sí - no Jason es como tratar de meter una sandía dentro de la cabeza de un alfiler - parecía algo asustada, pero Jason continuó metiendo la punta dentro de ella, en consecuencia gimió de dolor - ahh ¡para!

\- Sabes Pipes a mí me han entrado ganas de romper un tabú también, los legionarios activos tiene prohibida terminantemente la penetración anal, es más común entre hombres pero apuesto que ahí dentro es muy estrecho ¿Verdad? Con la comparación que me haz echo... - la voz ensordecedora y ronca de Jason la distrajo del dolor hasta que se le acabó la paciencia y entró de una vez - ¡Oh por Venus! Piper estás muy estrecha grrr me encanta - Jason gruñó la frase obviamente conteniéndose de comenzar sus envestidas, Piper se sentía extraña de un segundo a otro como por arte de magia todo el increíble dolor que estaba sintiendo se esfumó sin dejar prueba de que alguna vez existió. No sabía cómo o por qué pero lo agradecía enormemente.

Jason, al dejar de notar su incomodidad comenzó a moverse con el mismo vaivén ancestral y enloquecedor. Mientras tanto sus manos viajaron a los pechos de la fémina para acariciarlos, estrujarlos y puede que electrocutarlos ¡Solo un poco! Seh como no jeje... Antes de darse cuenta estaba apretándole tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria los pechos al tiempo que ella se corría y el gruñía hambriento de más.

\- Ahh Jasoon estás ah muy mmm duro - a Jason se le escapó una sonrisa orgullos, mientras ella seguía gimiendo cosas ininteligibles - ah vas muy rápido ah - y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podría estar sufriéndolo y mucho... Era un maldito idiota con demasiada energía y ella recién había perdido la virginidad ayer por los dioses debía dolerle horriblemente.

Bueno a cualquier otro romano le habría dado lo mismo después de todo ¿qué clase de romano se rebaja a preocuparse por el placer o el dolor sexual de una mujer? Ninguno, el mismo había sido así pero ahora estaba Piper y era como si cualquier otra de las mujeres que se le insinuaban a diario hubieran perdido encanto –los hombre jamás le habían excitado así que desde ya está fuera– ahora tenía a una mujer que le importaba y que dioses la quería tanto que podía afirmar estar enamorado de ella. Mientras pensaba en esto detuvo sus envestidas, bajó su cabeza y se acercó a la de ella, que lo miró con ¿Reproche?

\- ¿Me detengo? - preguntó con esa voz ronca tan sensual e imponente que resultaba imposible negarle nada

\- ¡No! Por favor sigue ahh no te quedes quieto ugh por favor! - vale se sentía un poco estúpido ella exclamando que quería más y el lo malinterpretaba y pensaba que necesitaba un descanso o que le dolía. ¡Dioses, era un GENIO! ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Lo quieres rudo verdad? - si le gustaba así ahí tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias –sonrisa maligna– y como que sus ojos eran azules que la haría correrse dos veces más mínimo - Piper, te he hecho una pregunta - gruñó el pretor

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! - ahora ya no se hacía responsable.

Aumentó el ritmo tanto como le era posible, los gritos de placer de vez en cuando entremezclado con dolor solo servían para hacer más largo su viaje fuera de la consciencia. Piper estaba abrumada, la implacable sensación que Jason le otorgaba era extrañísima, por un lado era algo dolorosa pero por el otro jamás había sentido tanto placer, dioses Jason sí que era experto follando, tanto así que se preguntó a cuántas había tenido a su merced, aunque no es que estuviera muy interesada o como que pudiera pensar demasiado con semejante bestia en su interior. Piper se corrió gritando lo suficientemente alto como para competir con una orquesta, sus jugos vaginales corrían entre sus piernas en una carrera por ver quién llega primero al lecho.

Los próximos veinte minutos fueron puro placer para Jason, Piper volvió a correrse en el momento en que su mano derecha bajó hacia su clítoris, llegó un punto en que la estrechez de Piper lo venció al fin y se corrió dentro de ella una vez más. Llegando al paraíso con un grito ronco que trataba de decir Piper.

Jason salió del ano de Piper, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, le besó el cuero cabelludo y se durmió estrechándola en sus brazos. Satisfecho... por ahora.

Una pena que el sueño no durara tanto, vale en realidad estuvieron dormidos un buen rato solo que cuando uno duerme el tiempo pasa exageradamente rápido. El punto es que Piper despertó e instantáneamente se removió despertando en el camino a cierto rubio que la apretó en un abrazo de oso panda super saiyan nivel Dios, traducción casi la asfixia de tanto apretarla.

\- Jason mm ¿qué hora es? Tengo una hambre...- y es que la chica llevaba sin comer desde la noche anterior y estaba seguro que como mínimo sería hora de cenar ahora mismo, así que se encogió de hombros, dirigió su vista a la ventana y respondió que al rededor de las ocho

\- Debo suponer que no te vestirás para comer y me pedirás que te valla a buscar algo de comida, que no contenga carne - ella asintió - dioses mujer aún no comprendo cómo no comes carne! No hay cosa más rica - luego pensó en el sabor de los labios de Piper y cambió de opinión, aunque por el momento no iba a comentarlo

\- Una vez estuve, cuando era niña, cerca de un matadero, un lugar donde se matan vacas para que la gente coma, solo el olor de ese lugar bastó para hacerme vegetariana - Jason tuvo que admitir que el olor concentrado de la sangre de vaca es realmente desagradable por lo que de haber sido tan sensible como lo es una mujer en especial en la niñez posiblemente habría desistido de comer carne por lo que restase de su existencia.

\- Bueno pues entonces te traeré algo de pan, melón y los vegetales más apetitosos de la mesa - ofreció el romano

\- Vale, oye antes de que te vallas, puedo preguntar cuál fue el tabú que rompí para que me "castigaras tan severamente"? - preguntó ronroneando lo último

\- ¿Es que no es tabú también en tu tiempo? - Piper puso cara pensativa, hizo gesto afirmativo y luego negativo para después encogerse de hombros - la felación está realmente prohibida para las jóvenes decentes, es algo... ¿Cómo decirlo sin ofenderte? - seguidamente desechó su intento de hacerlo sonar bien y lo dijo sin el menor grado de delicadeza - Es algo que está remitido a prostitutas - Piper puso una cara de asco que le causó gracia - sabes ahora tengo curiosidad, enserio no es un tabú en tu época? - preguntó con aire incrédulo

\- En mí tiempo es tabú temer sexo antes del matrimonio pero... - fue interrumpida por la exclamación del romano

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - parecía francamente horrorizado, y Piper enserio esperaba fuera preocupación por su reputación, quiso hacer una pequeña aclaración pero el no se lo permitió - puedo entender que haya alguna cosa del sexo que no esté permitida, pero ¿prohibirlo totalmente? ¡Es horrible! Cómo es que un romano permitió eso? - Piper comenzaba francamente a irritarse - Quién fue el de la grandiosa idea? Más vale que haya tenido una muerte dolorosa o me encargaré de dársela... - oficialmente Piper estaba indignada, pero igualmente contestó sus numerosas preguntas

\- Cómo? Pues resulta que sus formas tratar a los inferiores ayudó –referencia clara a que los antiguos romanos tenían por regla: tener-sexo-con/revolcarse/violar/maltratar-de-todas-las-formas-posibles/etc a pobres/esclavos/gente-de-inferior-clase-social etc, en resumen los romanos podían tener sexo antes, después y durante el matrimonio con cualquiera de inferior clase social o cuyos padres no fueran nobles– a que estos apoyaran la medida que tanto te horroriza. Sí prohibido totalmente antes, después y durante el matrimonio - mirada de terror y confusión por parte de Jason - oye, el durante es como decir no puedes tener amante, el sexo se reserva solo para tu esposa/o - Jason la miró con inmenso alivio - Pues fue un emperador o rey la verdad no recuerdo, que se convirtió al cristianismo durante los últimos siglos del gran Imperio de Roma, y la verdad los únicos que lo apoyaban eran los pobres que estaban en contra de ser tan menospreciados cofMal-tratadoscoferancofabusados-entodos-los-sentidoscof - mirada severa por parte de la castaña - y la grandiosa idea fue de un tal Jesucristo un judío que creó su propia religión en la que está prohibido tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio o así - antes de que Jason saliera a gritar a voces que había que exterminar a los judíos fueran quienes fueran Piper lo interrumpió - oye en mi tiempo los únicos que toman en cuenta esos viejos tabúes son los viejos y la verdad que ni está mal visto tener relaciones antes de casarse, la mayoría de las personas no los toman enserio, así que tranquilo no vas a una época tan llena de restricciones, eso sí nadie es tan liberal en cuanto al tema como ustedes los antiguos romanos, además según tengo entendido el amor para ustedes debilita el juicio verdad - Jason semi-asintió pero algo confundido - pues en mi tiempo nadie se casa si no es por amor - la mirada de Jason se iluminó, Piper lo tomó como una buena señal - aquí la gente muere antes de los cuarenta años, en mí época lo mínimo es cincuenta y eso si se lleva mala vida, los que mueren antes de los cincuenta es básicamente por cuatro razones: Accidentes, robos o asesinatos, drogas o suicidios - a Jason cada vez se le antojaba más extraño e increíble el tiempo del cual provenía Piper - oye Jason, no es porque quiera deshacerme de ti, pero ejem tengo hambre y si seguimos hablando no cenaremos ni tú ni yo - a Jason pareció al fin caerle la ficha y con toda la velocidad de que disponía salió disparado hacia el comedor.

En el comedor, todo el mundo miró con sorpresa al pretor más joven de la historia, todo el mundo ya había asumido que el seguía fornicando con Piper, porque vamos, en día _nefasti_ , no salir de casa donde había una mujer extremadamente hermosa y que durante la noche y hasta pasado el mediodía se escucharon gritos era suficiente razón para hacer correr la voz de que el pretor estaba teniendo una buena sesión con la hija de Venus, vamos hasta la procedencia de la muchacha los delataba y los romanos como buenos chismosos que eran decidieron esparcir la noticia de que el pretor Jason había vuelto a romper desde la muerte de su padre la regla de no sexo a la que todos en el campamento hacían la vista gorda.

En resumen, los romanos son mil veces peores que las colegialas cuando de esparcir chismes sobre la palabra con "s" se trata. Por lo que para cuando Jason volvió a su casa con un cuenco de madera repleto con: melón, queso, trufas, pan, algo de tyropatina –flan de la antigua Roma pero con pimienta en lugar de azúcar ya que este último dada la época no existía– un poco de vino, etc había al menos una veintena de chismes sobre el y Piper, de los cuales la mitad hablaban de lo que habrían hecho como para que Piper no pudiera levantarse siquiera a cenar.

Piper comió con hambre, para su suerte pudo tomar mucho de todo lo que tenía porque sino habría tenido que salir a por más comida. De cualquier forma esta vez sí se durmieron pronto, Piper no había perdido el tiempo en ponerse un piyama de esos que estaban en su bolso pero que casi no usaba, el punto es que cuando llegó Jason encontró a su mujer vestida –no es que eso lo desanimasel– de cualquier forma ambos durmieron plácidamente.


	7. Meca-ponis al rescate

p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCapítulo 7: Meca-ponis al rescate!/strong/span/span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Amanecieron con unas ganas locas de seguir durmiendo, se despertaron casi sincronizados, no alcanzaba una a abrir los ojos que el otro ya la estrechaba entre sus brazos susurrando un delicioso buenos días./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"- ¿Sabes Piper? Quiero despertarme así el resto de mi vida... - comentó en el aire Jason mientras nuestra heroína, la predilecta de Venus cofAfroditacof, asentía enérgicamente. /span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"El rubio se desperezó y seguidamente un rugido de tripas, como un murmullo, se hizo de su gracioso lugar en el aire mañanero de ese lejano día soleado en el campamento de la duodécima legión fulmminata./span/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Alguien tiene hambre - comentó con voz risueña Piper/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Sí - fue la solemne respuesta del romano, desgraciadamente la mirada de Piper bajó directo hacia el suelo como si estuviera pensando en algo que la avergonzase, Jason lo supo al instante, sabía que hoy era el día, se le partía el alma, y enserio esperaba estar equivocado/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¿Hoy es el día, no? - lo preguntó sin la menor intención de disimular la amargura que eso le producía/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Sí - la voz de Piper repentinamente se volvió seca - tú volverás a disfrutar de vivir solo y yo volveré al campamento Mestizo - se notaba a leguas que estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarse a llorar, cosa que de alguna forma retorcida lo hacía sentir bien, no porque ella sufriera sino porque eso le daba a entender que ella también lo amaba./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Iré contigo - fue una afirmación, no le pidió si podía ir con ella, afirmó que iría con ella/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Pero no puedes! - por un pequeño momento Jason pensó que tal vez había un hombre que la esperaba y al que le había robado el privilegio de desflorarla y en el caso de que eso fuera así solo tenía una cosa que decir: ¡En tu cara idiota! ¡Fue mía primero! ¡Supera eso! Ya verás que volverá a mí... Seh eso le diría si pudiera al que fuera que la estuviera esperando - si te vas de tu tiempo cambiaras el pasado, y el futuro, quién sabe si te vas conmigo, un posible descendiente tuyo podría no nacer - ella diría algo más pero el no la dejó, se abalanzó sobre ella y la ahogó con un beso pasional irreprimible./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- La única mujer que parirá a mis descendientes eres tú, nadie más - masculló el ni bien el beso termino - nunca me ha importado nadie tanto en toda mi vida ¿Crees que te dejaría ir, así tan fácil? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Eres mía, todo en ti me pertenece, desde el momento en que tu piel desnuda tocó la mía te volviste de mi propiedad y ¡Como que me llamo Jason y soy hijo de Júpiter que me verás morir antes de dejarte ir! - Piper se debatía entre mirarlo ofendida en su orgullo feminista o enternecida por el inmenso cariño que le estaba demostrando, después de todo era un antiguo romano, no conocía aún el feminismo, además los antiguos tendían a ser muy posesivos con lo que les importaba, lo que la hacía sentirse feliz de importarle, claro eso definitivamente no significaba que se volvería una mujer sumisa, ¡ja! ¡Ares se volvería agradable primero! - me importa poco y nada lo que pase aquí si me voy, nadie necesitará a un pretor joven e inexperto - Piper se planteó que sí lo necesitarían, aunque el creyera que no, a pesar de su inexperiencia los romanos lo respetaban y habría seguido divagando pensando en cualquier cosa y en ninguna pero cierto rubio tendía a ser muy bueno evitando que pensara - quítate eso, ahora. - no necesitó decir más para que nuestra queridísima Piper se sonrojara y fallidamente tratara de desvestirse, una pena que el piyama se le atorara en la cabeza, Jason suspiró con pesadez y la ayudó./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Al rededor de veinte candentes minutos después llenos de besos pasionales derrite-mentes y contactos piel contra piel que bastaron para hacer completamente segura la decisión de Jason, este decidió que era hora de levantarse, sabía que llegarían a buscarla, no, a buscarlos./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Con algo de fastidio dejaron el lecho y empaquetaron todo lo que les fuera de utilidad. Jason fue directo a su "oficina-oficial" cofcarpa-de-campañacof y tomó todos los denarios que le correspondían por sus años de servicio, ni uno más. El sabía que no debía tomarlos hasta retirarse pero como iría a un lugar muy lejano mejor ir prevenido. En cuanto tuvo la bolsa con su sueldo al hombro salió hacia el bosque con Piper, ella durante el camino le avisó que sus amigos los rastrearían y que según ella "conociendo a Leo" llegarían en algo que impresionaría demasiado a los romanos, no tenía ni idea de quién era Leo pero le daba solo un poco de bronca que ella lo mencionara con tanto cariño, igual que al tal Frank o Percy caray que nombres más raros. El punto, mejor ir al bosque donde menos probabilidades había de espantar a una legión entera de romanos que no dudaría medio segundo en atacar./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Cerca de mediodía, el frío se hizo más aguantable, Piper estaba un poco demasiado abrigada, bolso en mano. Jason estaba algo hambriento y supremamente aburrido, ¡pero claro nada que un buen monstruo feo no arregle! Un estúpido, torpe y medio ciego cíclope apareció como llamado por los dioses para acabar con el aburrimiento. ¡Gracias dioses! ¡Enserio! ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos para pasar el rato!/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"strong~~~~ una sexy línea ~~~~/strong/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"A unos pocos kilometros de ahí un grupo montado en bizarros ponis mecánicos que expulsaban por ninguna razón en particular –Calipso distrayéndose mirando Futura, mientras ella y Leo trabajaban no tiene nada que ver– expulsaban un extraño polvo verdoso que vete tú a saber cómo, hacía que todo aquel sobre el que cayera empezara a oír cosas como "Zap Braningan eres un idiota" "Bender es la onda" "Aquí una noticia ultra secreta" "Hola Flay ¿Cómo están todols?" Y algunos sin-sentidos más./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Todo el mundo escúcheme! ¡Piper está cerca! ¡Aterricemos para buscarla! - gritó Leo tratando de hacerse oír contra el viento./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¿Por qué aterrizar? ¡Por aire es más fácil buscar! - gritó Percy atrás de Annabeth, para sorpresa general, el que contesto fue el-hombre-bebé-chino-canadiense eh perdón, Frank./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Aquí cerca hay un campamento romano! Y no podemos simplemente dejar que gente de esta época vea meca-ponis, aún con la niebla ¡Será raro que descendamos del cielo! - explicó el pretor del campamento Júpiter./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Acto seguido aterrizaron en un claro, o mejor dicho crearon un claro para poder aterrizar, ahí estaban todos, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Leo y Calipso. En cuanto se enteraron que accidentalmente Piper había terminado en el pasado todos se reunieron, dejando de lado deberes y responsabilidades, ellos eran un equipo, eran amigos, familia, si iban a rescatarla iban todos. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Oyeron ruidos al norte, Calipso no tardó nada en reunirse con una ninfa y preguntarlo que pasaba, casi unos segundos después estaban todos corriendo al norte del bosque para ayudar a Piper contra un hambriento lestrigón. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"El plan era bien intencionado, pero no consiguió su cometido, para cuando llegaron poco después de oír un gran estruendo, había un tipo de entre veintidós y veinticuatro años, sonándose los huesos de las manos mientras miraba desilusionado un gran montón de polvo dorado./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Casi tres segundos después, vieron a Piper abrazándolo y dándole un beso. ¡Paren el mundo! ¿Piper besó a un chico? Los seis se quedaron ahí viéndolos, sonrojados, sin tener una puñetera idea de qué hacer, ¿Tal vez correr, interrumpirlos, festejar que Piper dejó de ser la solterona del grupo, sentir celos de que el nuevo novio de piper esté más bueno que el pan, todas las anteriores juntas? Pero nadie movió un dedo, esperaron, esperaron y esperaron, pero no hacían ademán de separarse, en todo caso todo lo contrario, así que Leo, el menos dado a ver el espectáculo carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia y no fue hasta el quincuagésimo ¡Ajump Ajump! más o menos ubicado cuando Jason comenzaba a "subir la intensidad" el carraspeo desesperado de Leo al fin los separó, y no pasó ni medio minuto hasta que Piper se tiró sobre su mejor amigo en un abrazo-placaje que lo derribó haciéndolo reír a él y a todos los romanos y griegos presentes, bueno casi Jason miraba la escena como quien está a punto de enfrentar un ejercito completo solo y tiene alta posibilidad de ganar./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Leo! ¡Mis dioses te extrañé! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme aquí, grandísimo idiota?! - la cara de Jason se torció en un gesto de incomprensión/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Hey! ¡Piper suéltalo que me pongo celosa! - chilló entre risas Calipso, que no tardó en ser atacada a abrazo limpio por la mestiza-indio-americana-hija-de-Afrodita/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Calipso! ¡Amiga! Dime que Leo no tocó la caja que dejé tu sabes donde - Calipso negó diciendo que el regalo de cumpleaños del hijo de Hefesto no había sido descubierto, muy al pesar de este. Mientras tanto nuestro hijo de Júpiter favorito se hacía un revoltijo en la cabeza pensando en quiénes eran todos ellos, y si la chica a la que Piper abrazaba era la verdadera Calipso, no podía ser pero algo le decía que sí era la verdadera./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¿Ahora resulta que me vas a ignorar? ¿A mí? ¿Al gran Percy Jackson? - Percy se puso las manos en las caderas fingiendo enojo./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;" - ¡Peeercyyyyyyyyy! - gritó ella, mientras Jason apretaba la mandíbula para no ir y matarlo ¡Fuera de mi camino! - gritó la hija de Afrodita en su carrera hacia Annabeth, desconcertando tanto a Percy como a Jason que se esperaba otra escenita como las dos anteriores - ¡Annabeth! ¡Me hiciste una falta terrible! ¡Dime que Percy no te ha ahogado con sus estupideces, lamento no haber estado ahí para evitarte el sufrimiento de su insoportabilidad! - gritó teatralmente, mientras Percy le dirigía una mirada de ¿enserio vengo a rescatarte y así me tratas? Mientras que Jason no se esforzaba por no reírse de él./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¿Y, a nosotros no nos saludas? Bien que nos agradeciste que te enseñáramos latín - y ahí Piper se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo había estado hablando en latín, se había acostumbrado tanto que saludó a todos en latín y ellos reaccionaron hablando latín también./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- ¡Guys! Weren't ya' at Jup Camp? - (¡Chicos! ¿No estaba en el campamento Júpiter?) ahora Jason no entendía ni palabra de lo que dijo. /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Yeah, but we heard you were in trouble so we came to you - (Sí, pero escuchamos que estabas en problemas así que vinimos al rescate) respondió Hazel acercándose para abrazar a su amiga, Frank se unió al abrazo y una vez dejar asfixiada a Piper con su super abrazo de Osos panda doble. Todo el mundo parecía ignorar a a Jason hasta que él carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos, exigiendo que todo ser del sexo masculino se alejara de ella./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Eh Piper, creo que ya sé quién es quién, lo haz gritado a los cuatro vientos, pero podrías decirme ¿Por qué era necesario abrazarlos? - el aura sombría de Jason alteró a todos lo suficiente como para que se preguntaran si era un semidiós también./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Ah, lo siento, chicos el es Jason, Jason ellos son Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calipso, Frank y Hazel, mis amigos, todos son semidioses como nosotros - Jason asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, Annabeth la miró inquisitoriamente como preguntándole hijo de qué Dios era - es hijo de Júpiter, ¡Annie you have to be jelous! I have this handsome-great-so-good-looking-boy and you have... ¡You have Percy! - ( ¡Annie debes estar celosa! Tengo a este apuesto-genial-muy-lindo-novio y tu tienes... ¡Tu tienes a Percy!) todos ahí estallaron en carcajadas, salvo Percy que se ofendió y Jason que no entendió una palabra/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Hate ya' - (te odio) respondió la hija de Atenea /p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Bueno, nos vamos, fue divertido, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, monstruos que derrotar y Drew Tanakas que molestar - señaló Leo/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"- Em sobre eso, Jason viene con nosotros, ¡espera! - gritó antes de que Annabeth le diera las mil y una razones sobre por qué no debía ir - ya lo he hablado con él, no está dispuesto a dejarme ir y yo no estoy dispuesta a irme sin el, así que o vamos los dos o no va ninguno - Jason quería decir algo inteligente para apoyarla pero no se le ocurrió nada por lo que mejor mantuvo la boca cerrada/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"-Piper, no puedes, no está bien además...- Percy la interrumpió/p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"-Annie, ella ya tomó su desición, el también, respétala, si están dispuestos a correr el riesgo, los apoyo - antes de que pudiera replicar el volvió a hablar - si yo fuera el que proviene de otra época ¿Me dejarías ir tan fácil? - Annabeth sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando enérgicamente - bueno, pues está hecho, Jason bienvenido a la familia./p  
p style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); max-width: 100%;"Caminaron hacia el claro artificial y en pocos minutos todos estaban montados sobre un meca-poni, salvo Piper que lo compartí con Jason, los pseudo-animales se elvaron en el cielo y desaparecieron, viajando a millones de kilometros y miles de años en el futuro./p 


End file.
